Dark Forest
Dark Forest is the 24th map released in Combat Arms, on the 7-1-2010 update. "It has become increasingly difficult to penetrate the city, so enemies have gotten more creative. Satellites reveal that the terrorists have installed a Missile Launcher in the forest surrounding the city. To make matters worse, the terrorists have taken control of all the trails into the forest, making it difficult to enter. The forest is so thick, it is nearly impossible to tell our own allies apart, let alone locate the enemy." Overview Being a wide open area filled with foliage that blocks your view, this map is the best map for chammers and other hackers to dominate. There is very little protection out there so even the most experienced soldier can get picked off from afar by chammers and aimbotters, especially if they have a sniper. There is really nothing but jungle and wide open here so if you are going to play this map it is reccomend getting a camo to match all of the brush. Attaching an s3 suppressor is also recommended because of the dark background and fog, which makes muzzle flash if one is close enough easily noticed. Because it is a small, open and dark area, expect players to 'spam' grenades at your base. A small river is between the two bases, try sprinting across fast even though players don't camp there unless it CTF. Don't be scared of mines the map is pretty big and chances are the player planting the mine didn't group enough mines to kill you. However, players like to plant mines on the sides of the map to prevent players sneaking into their spawn. Bravo team has the structural advantage like in almost all maps. Land Mines and the Auto-Turret excel in this map, due to their undetectable places due to the vast vegetation. Camping with a sniper also excels because of the vast vegetation making it impossible to find a player until you find their red name tag. Incendiary Grenades are also pretty useful as an enemy on fire is easier to spot in the dark. Also another noticed thing is, the ability to avoid damage by camping in the deep water. Unless you aim for the head, or throw a grenade it's pretty much exploitable. Most elite mods should look for this, incase it looks like someone is hacking in the map. The spots are on either end of the river, so make note to watch them more carefully for campers. Dark Forest is a small, relatively circular map bisected by an open dry riverbed. On one side near the beta spawn point is the terrorist missile launcher. This large structure is located in a small clearing filled with tents and a small shack and will fire a missile every few seconds that will cause your screen to shake if you’re near it. The remainder of the map is very heavily forested. This means that the ground is chock full of places to hide and absolutely terrible line of sight conditions. Put simply, Dark Forest is a region where it’s very difficult for anyone to see you and it’s also very difficult for you to see you anyone That means that while it's not impossible, sniping is very difficult on this map. If you know where the good hiding spots are though, Dark Forest is a wonderful place to set up and spring ambushes. It’s also a place where you will most likely never see the person who shoots you, even if they’re relatively close. This can contribute to a real sense of paranoia and fear. The most important thing to talk about though is mines. Dark Forest is mine country and you’re actually in much more danger from stepping in the wrong place than getting shot. •Watch out for mines: This is easily the most important piece of advice a soldier can receive on this map. Put simply, Dark Forest is a miner’s paradise. Watch where you step, move slowly but deliberately and get some mines of your own! More people die in Dark Forest from stepping in the wrong spot than by getting shot. •Walk, don't run: Speed is not your friend in Dark Forest. Beyond the danger of mines, it’s very easy to trip over an enemy hiding in the brush. If you run at full sprint, it will also take you a few precious seconds to bring your rifle to bear on an enemy and those few seconds can be the difference between a dead camper and a damp grave. •Stay out of the River: The long clearing that bisects the map is the only completely open space in the area. As such, it’s a prime killing zone for anybody paying the slightest bit of attention. If you must cross the river, save your stamina and sprint across. and when you hit the forest, quickly change direction. This isn’t foolproof of course and except for stepping on mines, the river is the place where most people die. Be aware of it and prepare for it. •Hide and seek: Dark Forest is not a map that rewards speed. You have to outthink your opponents here. Part of that is realizing that the map is chock full of hiding spots. Use them! The enemy probably has no idea where you are, even if he’s firing in your general direction. Quickly changing position by sprinting off to the side will often leave your foe firing at where you were, not where you are. Fire wildly at the enemy, then run away from that position and all too often the opposition will start firing at where you were, revealing their own positions, opening them up for a quick counter-strike. • Beware of muzzle flash: Don’t let it be you. Dark Forest’s low visibility can be your greatest weapon, if you know how to use it. Slapping a suppressor on your rifle, particularly an S3, to reduce the muzzle flash when you fire, or an S2 to prevent people from seeing your tracers, allows you to keep firing without giving away your exact position to the enemy. Conversely, you should keep an eye out for points of light in the forest. When you see one, shoot it! •Beware the Alpha Spawn: The bushes around the Alpha spawn are a great place to hide and people love to wait there for respawning soldiers. When you do respawn in that area, sprint for the trees and serpentine before your invulnerability wears off. Never fire from the Alpha Spawn point. •Keep your friends close: When playing Elimination, make sure to keep tabs on your team mates at all times, even when not talking they're providing valuable feedback. Every shot given, hit taken, and death from your team mates is a quick update at what the opponents are doing. Was that newbie up ahead nailed by a shotgun? Try to flank his corpse to catch an opponent off guard! Trivia *This is the third woodland map released. *This is the one of the few maps that can really utilize camoflauge; because the map is basically a wide open space and vegetation. *There is a SAM Launcher at Bravo base that launches a missle at least every minute. *If you get near the SAM launcher, you can hear some kind of radio music. *Some have speculated that this is a ploy by Nexon to add NX-only night vision. Most of these people do not realize that unless your screen brightness is low, you can actually see stuff rather clearly if it weren't for the fact that camoflauge actually helps a player blend in with the environment. *Satelitte scans are easily most effective on this map because you can essentially shoot across this map. *On the very top of the truck in bravo spawn, you can read 'Vervoer Verhulst' which is Dutch for 'Transport Verhulst' where Verhulst is a name.